


The Good Stuff

by TheDisneyOutsider



Series: Comfortember 2020 [21]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDisneyOutsider/pseuds/TheDisneyOutsider
Summary: “Anthony. Ant... Honey. Ants like honey. Do you like honey, Anthony?”“Shh, kid, it’s time to relax now, you said you were tired, remember?” Tony reminded the sleepy boy, who was clinging to his arm.~~~Peter gets his wisdom teeth removed. Need I say more?Comfortember, Day 21: Hugs
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995802
Comments: 43
Kudos: 286
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	The Good Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21! This one is short, but I kind of love it. Dedicated to a friend who will be getting her wisdom teeth out shortly, you know who you are :) Enjoy!!

“You doing okay back there, kid?” Tony glanced in the rear-view mirror to his kid who had just gotten his wisdom teeth removed.

“Mr. Stark, I think my arms are moving on their own!” the kid cried out from the backseat where he was flapping his arms dramatically.

“No, buddy, you are definitely moving them. Just stop,” Tony directed.

Peter did as instructed and stared, wide-eyed, “Woah, thanks. I don’t think I could have done that without you.”

Tony shook his head, “They really have you on the good stuff, huh kiddo?”

“The good stuff?” Peter muffled through his chipmunk cheeks, “Like Taco Bell? I love Taco Bell. And Burger King, home of the Whopper! Great, now I feel like a Whopper, can we stop, Tony?”

“Sorry, buddy, you won’t be eating a hamburger for a few days. Just soft foods for you.”

An unexpected sob came from the backseat, “Why can’t I have a burger? Did all my teeth fall out!? I TOLD you I couldn’t feel them. You LIED to me!”

Tears were streaming down the kid's face, and Tony didn’t know if he should laugh, or pull over and comfort the poor kid.

“Deep breaths kid, we’re almost back to the tower, then we can get you all cozy in bed,” he soothed, choosing to ignore the reason for the outburst. There were only so many times you could explain to a drugged up kid that  _ ‘no, your teeth haven't fallen out, _ ’ before it gets old.

“TONY!” the teen shrieked, already over his earlier dramatics it seemed, “Fluff just fell out of my mouth! The stuffing is coming out of me!!!”

This time Tony did laugh, how could he not, the kid was being utterly adorable under the anesthesia. “Buddy, you’re not a teddy bear, that’s the gauze from your surgery. Remember I told you that once already? Put it back in there.”

“Oh,” Peter replied, studying the material and then doing as asked. He laid his head in his hands, “I’m so sleepy. Night-night.”

“No, Pete, it’s not sleepy time yet. We’re here and I need you to walk upstairs for me.”

Peter let out a whine, as Tony parked and got out of the car to assist the loopy boy.

“Up and at ‘em, kiddo,” Tony pulled Peter out, allowing the boy to lean on him for support while he walked them both to the elevator that took them up to the penthouse.

“Alright, time for you to get in bed for a while and rest,” Tony pulled down the kid’s sheets once they got to his room, and guided Peter to gently sit on the bed.

“I’m not tired, Tony... Anthony,” he giggled, “Your name is Anthony, can you believe that?”

“I can, surprisingly,” Tony answered, focusing his energy on getting the boy to lay back and calm down.

“Anthony. Ant... Honey. Ants like honey. Do you like honey, Anthony?”

“Shh, kid, it’s time to relax now, you said you were tired, remember?” Tony reminded the sleepy boy, who was clinging to his arm.

The kid laid down, and Tony pulled away, “Noooo, don’t go!” he grabbed on to the man like a koala, “I need a hug!”

“Alright, hold your horses, kid,” Tony sighed, turning to wrap his arms around the kid gently, careful not to jostle his head, “Better?”

“Nooo, I need more hugs! I need so many hugs! Please don’t go,” his eyes started to tear again.

“I need to go get your meds ready, buddy.”

“Just a few more hugs?” The boy used his best puppy dog eyes and paired with his still chubby, chipmunks cheeks, saying no was a lost cause.

Tony sighed, “Okay kiddo, a few more hugs.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone here have their wisdom teeth removed? I only have one but so far I have been lucky and haven't needed to get it out. 
> 
> Give poor doped-up Peter some love in the comments!!!


End file.
